Any Romantic Fairytale
by twobedroomtardis
Summary: Raven and Beast Boy's first fight as a couple. I'm evidently terrible at sumarries, but give it a try! Two chapter songfic. BBxRae forver! Rated T for breif hints of sexual...hints?
1. Chapter 1

_Any Romantic Fairytale_

_A/N: Its kinda long but I don't think its so bad…my first story so take it easy on me, okay? _

_Summary:_

_Raven and Beast Boy get into their first fight as a couple. At the end _

_of the day, though, isn't it the reasons why they got together in the _

_first place that matter?_

Start:

_'I lay in my bed,_

_Think of all that was said and done.'_

Beast Boy and Raven both stared at the cracks on the ceilings of their rooms. They were both caught in the same predicament: hearing the words shouted at one another, and the horrible things they didn't mean but couldn't possibly apologize for.

_'It's 2 in the morning,_

_My mood swings are boring to you now.'_

Raven tilted her head to the side to check the time. One day had already swiftly glided into another, and there would be at least 4 more hours until the promise of sunrise. She swiped at the tears in her eyes; why was it always the small things that had the biggest effects? She had thought that he could maybe, possibly, amazingly put up with her hard exterior shell, so that by the time he had brought up her lack of emotion again it wouldn't be so out of the ordinary to answer briefly with, "you know" or "because." Apparently her thoughts rang false, because that topic had been the "straw that broke the camel's back." Poor camel. Poor Raven.

_'You just drive away,_

_Now we don't think I mean it.'_

Beast Boy needed to get out for a while. By the time that the sun was out and shining, he figured that he would be refreshed enough to forget his anger and use his ability to talk to Raven, to finally apologize. They both were very aware that the other was only caught up in the fight, but the thongs said were still tough to deal with. None of their pre-relationship fights had been half as bad because they were unfamiliar with each other; now that they knew innermost thoughts and shared memories and secrets, the insults hit way too close to home.

_'I say sorry 'cause I've already said it too many times...'_

If he apologized he felt that he could make everything better; he was never the one at fault. He was always trying to cheer her up, and by doing so made her think that he was capable of handling anything: any words, any actions, any...emotions.

_'...Sorry, my bad.'_

She smiled slightly, remembering some of her favorite jokes of his, remembering the secure way his arms locked around her while watching TV, remembering the way that he would stay near to her even while she meditated, almost silently whispering her mantra with her while running his hands down her back. She just wanted to fix this already_!_

_'But I never wanted us to be like this.'_

When they had first confided in each other their feelings, they had a conversation about recognizing the difficulties involved. He had grasped her still hand, caressing the outside with his thumb until she surrendered and laced their fingers together.

_'I never dreamed of me treating you like this.'_

As puberty took hold of him throughout the course of their closer-than-friends relationship, he grew taller and gained muscle over the periodical training sessions and was, in effect, more able to coax her into showing her emotions. But it was always in the most innocent ways. Holding her hand earned the occasional giggle, hearing his voice crack at its peak of range while telling a joke earned a smile or quick but encouraging laugh. He only wanted her to be happy_._

_'Trying to find a way out of this mess,_

_That I guess I put us in on my own.'_

Of course it was his fault, and he knew it, but he still couldn't find it in his brain why he did it. Why did he have to yell at her for sheltering herself? It wasn't simply for her protection, it was also to keep the entire Titans Tower from exploding or being discarded into another dimension by way of black energy. Of course she was _willing _to love him in every way, but she wasn't able to without compromising everyone's safety...

_'Hung up on me tonight,_

_For my first time in a fight.'_

They both heard the memory take hold, they saw the ceiling become a screen that projected their first fight: 

**"Why does the team always come first, Raven?" He shouted in frustration, wincing at the pain in her short gasp at saying her name not nickname.**

**"Because I don't want the team to explode so that we can have one night of so-called passion!"**

**"So-called? SO-CALLED? How can you possibly have any doubts about how much I love you? Don't you believe that no one could ever feel the same and I LOVE you? Don't you...do you not...how could you not understand, Rae?" He was unsure of why he got so mad, but his heart felt so beat up that she would even suggest that it wasn't true love. She could literally feel his torment.**

**"I...I have to go sleep." She could see it in his eyes that he knew how she felt, but right then she couldn't stand being in a room flooded with such feelings by one inferior being. Inferior? No, not inferior, she corrected herself: amazing. **

_'Whatever happens,_

_Do you hang up now?_

_Hang up.'_

**By the time she had claimed the need to sleep and had left, Beast Boy had crumpled to the ground in a dysfunctional-looking child's pose, with his knees folded beneath him and his torso slumped over. His hands seemed to be permanently attached to his face, and a loud sobbing noise could be heard from even Raven's room. And Raven had heard, in fact she had wrapped her arms and legs around her pillow and clung to it, imagining that if she held on forever he would have to stop crying and smile at one point.**

_'But I never wanted us to be like this.'_

Raven again tilted her head back to check the time, and she realized that she had already spent two hours reminiscing. Beast Boy checked the time at the exact moment that Raven did, and decided on the same thing at the same time as Raven did: in an hour's time, they would sneak into the common room with a book (she had gotten him to try reading and he had actually enjoyed it), and just lie there in peace. They both shivered.

_'I never dreamed of anything but to give you a kiss.'_

Beast Boy remembered the shy hesitation of their first kiss, and also the sheer (but nevertheless pleasant) awkwardness of their lips touching. She had had to bend her knees slightly, and he needed to be on the balls of his feet to reach her height. She had found him attractive even then, and shivered when he held onto his shoulders for balance. The kiss was a simple, brief peck.

_'Trying to find a way out of this mess,_

_That I guess we got us in ourselves.'_

Raven got the urge to whisper his name out before getting up and out of bed, and she was never good at resisting anything having to do with him. So she gave in and whispered into the darkness. "Gar," she said, "I feel the same way." She sighed, though, knowing fully well that it was too late.

To Be Continued (Same Song)…


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Ohhkay…so it's on to chapter 2, now…feedback?_

Start:

_'Please hold onto me.'_

He had been standing outside of her door, deciding that the petite and somewhat delicate girl would be more comfortable in the dark in case some emotion showed during his apology. He also figured out - fast - that she was way too important to him than his being comfortable in the sunlight. He tapped on the door as she touched the doorknob with her empty hand...

_'I'm begging you and I'm on my knees again.'_

..."Rae?" He murmured in content, "Rae I can practically feel your heart beating. I memorized its rhythm a LONG time ago. I remember distinctly trying to sync my heartbeat with yours." He touched his own heart, and upon feeling it's giddy leaps and dives knew she was near. He

_'I know you have every right to leave me,_

_But sweetie will you hang onto me.?'_

Raven opened the door to her room. There he was, just sitting with his back against the wall across from her robed form. She smiled sadly at him and did something she knew she would regret at the same time that he had the idea. They both neared the floor to literally beg for forgiveness on their knees, but on their knees the effect was different then planned, for they were basically at eye level. Neither of them was going to crack, so they just stood back up together.

_'Let me say just this to you,_

_I know we can pull through.'_

Raven smiled at him, but made no gesture to speak, she made no attempt to even acknowledge his presence beyond that simple smile. Even so he could tell that she had a plan and decided to go along with it.

_'We're always given a way out of these temptations.'_

It was then that she noticed the book and knit blanket in his hand, and he noticed the same object in her hand. She cocked an eyebrow at him and he shrugged nonchalantly. They walked to the couch, Raven in front, and she sat on one end of the couch while motioning him to sit on the other. He looked confused but sat there with no complaints.

_'I never wanted us to be like this._

_I never dreamed of me treating you like this._

_Trying to find a way out of this mess,_

_That I guess we got us in ourselves.'_

The two sneaked lustful glances at each other during the entire odd encounter, but neither made a move to communicate in any way. Raven finally sat up. Beast Boy mimicked her.

_'I never wanted us to be like this._

_I never dreamed of me treating you like this._

_Trying to find a way out of this mess,_

_that I guess we got us ourselves.'_

Raven slid past one cushion, and then two, meeting Beast Boy on one side of the middle cushion. He waited for about ten minutes, but couldn't stand being so close without interacting with her. He stood up, assuming she was only trying to tease him or to break up with him, but she grabbed his wrist.

_'Let me say just this to you,_

_I know we can pull through.'_

"No," She said firmly. "We meet halfway."

He nodded his approval and sat back down on the middle cushion while Raven did the same. Their legs touched. Beast Boy absentmindedly placed his hand over hers, and she turned her hand palm up, allowing him to grasp it.

"I was thinking about you for almost a day." They both pronounced shamefully at the same time. Raven smiled. Beast Boy chuckled. He leaned in to kiss her as he had been dying to do but she didn't let him get away with her heart again so easily.

"I didn't mean any of it." She assured him. Beast Boy nodded.

"I did. But-not the harsh parts. The part about how I feel. It's just, when you said that you wouldn't...spend the night with me to keep the team safe, I got mad. Maybe even a teensy bit jealous. I don't have that kind of resistance; that much self-restraint. And I couldn't ever just let you think of yourself as a danger or to not be able to do what other girls can. Because you can, Rae. And even though you might hate the truth and how I'm never going to give up on you or leave you or hurt you on purpose...that doesn't change anything."

_'We're always given a way out of these temptations.'_

This time she made him stop talking in the only effective way to stop Beast Boy from driving her insane with love: she kissed him. He kissed her back easily, for she had never taken the initiative before. When they broke away, he held her against his chest and she molded to fit with his shape. She could feel his heartbeat and grew curious. She touched her hand to her own heart and could feel their identical beating patterns, and when she gave him another little kiss, the heartbeats quickened at the same times. She got so caught up in the kiss, however, that she took her hand away from her chest and draped it over his shoulders. He understood what she wanted to do, but he also understood that she wouldn't be happy if they exploded.

So he resisted the temptation and pulled away. "I can't," he said, "Not if you don't want to." She smiled at him and nodded, getting up from the couch and turning to go back to her room. "Wait!" he shouted, because he suddenly remembered that she was too important to let go, and especially if it was her choice.

And besides, she wanted him to be happy with both sides of the relationship, too.

**The Next Day**

The couple inspected the tower for exploded objects. The TV and video game console had been blown to bits. Beast Boy didn't really mind, because at least now he would be able to spend time closer to Raven.

Cyborg, however, looked up to the ceiling and yelled, "NOOO!"

The End

_A/N: Uhh…yeah. So at the end it got a teensy bit awkward for me but I think that you all get the drift…Review!_


End file.
